


The Adventures of Nicola White

by beautiful_tendencies



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Diagon Alley, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, I Don't Even Know, I love her, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nicola is adorable, Nicola tried to pet Mcgonagall, Quidditch, Random & Short, Rating May Change, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Some Humor, Some Romance, Teenagers, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Vampires, Well-Meaning Albus Dumbledore, Witches, Wizards, Young Severus Snape, might turn into a, oc adventures, voldemort will probably show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies
Summary: This is a short little project I'm doing about my OC. While I was creating her she became my instant favorite OC, so I'm sharing some stories about her. She is the love interest to the dungeon bat, but I don't know how much he'll show up.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Original Character(s), Horace Slughorn & Original Character(s), James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Original Character(s), Remus Lupin & Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Pretty Kitty - First Year

Being fond of cats while in a school where half the students have pets, and half those pets are cats has its advantages. However, Nicola has missed two of her classes this term just by cooing and petting cats, and it wasn’t even Christmas. She was on her way to Transfiguration’s when she spotted another cat, one she hadn’t seen before. 

She knew she needed to get to class, but the cat was walking in the direction of the class and looked too beautiful to not pet at least once. McGonagall would give her a detention if she was late, but Nicola was so focused on the cat, who was now focusing on Nicola. 

“Pretty kitty,” she cooed, moving closer to the cat. The cat didn’t move, eyes piercing Nicola straight to her soul. “You’re a very pretty kitty.” 

Moving her hand towards the cat, she faltered when the cat glared at her. “Don’t like being touched, I see.” She pouted slightly but removed her hand from the cats' space. “I need to get to class, but I couldn’t help but stop for you,” she stood up, giving the cat another grin. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you later,” she then started walking off, not too far from the class. 

“You will, Miss White,” a voice sounded, stern and... slightly amused? 

Nicola turned, her face turning whiter than she already was. “Professor McGonagall?” She tilted her body to look behind the professor, seeing no cat present. A blush crossed her pale cheeks. “I see, I’m sorry,” she wasn’t entirely sorry, since Professor McGonagall had been a very pretty cat that Nicola had gotten to interact with. If anything, Nicola was more interested in keeping her eyes open to see McGonagall’s cat form once again. 

“Get to class, Miss White.” 

Nicola turned on her heel and sped walked to class, Professor McGonagall walking not too far behind her, back in her cat form. Nicola never would have made it to class if she knew. 


	2. Potion's Boy - First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicola meets Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I needed to write this early on otherwise I would have forgotten about it entirely.

After Charms was over, Lily had found Nicola, hoping to get away from the boys for a while. The boys in the class had been rowdy the whole lesson and Lily needed some quiet, hoping to get in some extra practice or maybe even start her Transfiguration's homework. 

“Those boys are so loud, I don’t understand how your ears are fine,” Lily muttered as she walked down the moving staircase. Nicola glided down beside her, giving a small shrug in response. Nicola didn’t understand it either. She knew they were being loud, but she had heard them at the same volume she had heard Lily, who was muttering and sounded perfectly normal. 

“Has to do with my heritage I suppose,” Nicola replied, coming to a stop on the last stair since the other stairs had connected to the same platform. Nicola tried to avoid bumping into anyone, especially when it came to the moving staircases. Nicola didn’t have enough faith that she would be fast enough to stop someone from falling down a set. 

Lily came to a pause herself, though the boys that had caught up to them pushed through, sending Lily to crash forward, hitting a boy with black hair. Nicola caught Lily before she hit the floor and she reached out for the boy but missed. He rolled towards the stairs, starting to fall, right as the staircase started to move. Jolting forward, Nicola grabbed the boy's robes and pulled. He made a choking noise, but Nicola ignored it until she had him fully back on the platform. 

“Severus! Are you alright?” Lily came forward, still looking shocked, but glad to not have broken anything. The boy coughed into his sleeve while nodding his head. 

“I’m alright. Thank you,” the boy stood up, his eyes finding Nicola. He looked her over once, then looked back at Lily, who introduced them. 

“Severus, this is Nicola. Nicola, Severus.” Nicola offered her hand to the boy, who returned the gesture with a shake. 

“You’re the smart Potion’s boy, right?” Nicola gave him a grin, before the stairs came back. The boy gave her a tight-lipped smile, not answering the question. 

“He is. He taught me a lot about magic before I got here,” Lily said, grinning and pulling them both to lunch. 

Nicola wasn’t sure what she thought of Severus, but Potion’s boy didn’t seem too bad if he was already Lily’s friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't give 'the boys' any names for a reason. Imagine them to be the Marauder's or some other group, if you like.


End file.
